fatefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ur-Nungal
Princess Ur-Nungal Of Uruk, also known as Nungal, Eiyuu Hime or the most common Nungal-sama, is the self-proclaimed stepdaughter of the Pendragon Family, and the self-proclaimed ruler of the Happy Hall Of Heroes. Not to mention her remarkable role as the ojou character. Profile Such as Ilya, Iri, almost the half of the Einzbern family and Mordred, Nungal is a homunculus. She probably was the first homunculus who was ever created on Earth, and the only one that seems to be clearly immortal, needing just prana to keep herself alive. Since the sperm that was used for her creation was from Gilgamesh, she is his only purebred descendant, what leads her to regard him as her father, what he apparently accepts. Despite looking like a preteen, she is one of the oldest members of the family, being around fifty centuries old. She, however, tends to be quite childish at times, and completely lacks the wisdom or humility that we normally would expect from elders. She rather has a ‘forever young’ mentality, in addition to her princess-like traits. Strongly influenced by her father, she believes that the whole world belongs to him, and therefore, she will inherit it someday. Based on this belief, she takes over anything she wants, and makes sure to punish anyone who tries to stop her. Personality As the proud ojou she is, Nungal is an outstanding spoiled brat. Not the squeaky, screaming, whiner kind of spoiled brat, though. She’s just plain ruthless, because of said spoiling. She acts in a noticeably frigid and contemptuous manner towards almost everyone, seeing most of humans as serfs ''and therefore treating them all as such. Nevertheless, she’s pretty gentle when interacting with animals, of which she’s very fond. Nungal’s coldness is, actually, some kind of defense. She is secretly afraid of the mankind, and the fact that they would never submit to her presence, unlike her beasts. Then, to avoid showing weakness, she attempts to simulate a tyrannic attitude every time they are near, in order to intimidate them. In the deepest of herself, she is just a feral creature who loves the Earth that gave birth to her and wants to protect it from the ‘human menace’. This may mean that she is an exotic ''tsundere specimen. Relationships Gilgamesh (Who isn’t even in the current cast but meh) She loves him. She loves him eternally. He’s the only living being she loves as much as she loves Earth itself. She firmly believes him to be a god. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that she adores him. Saber Her indisputable motherly figure. Incredibly, not because the parental influence. She certainly likes her. However, the Princess rarely shows this liking, since she teases the King of Knights most of time, because of her particular douche instinct. Her personality twists radically if she’s in presence of either Lily or Alter though. In Lily's case, she becomes a cute, sweet and loving perfect stepdaughter, but turns into a submissive crybaby with Alter. Mordred The infamous stepbrother. The simple fact of having to share her dearest parents with him is enough to be exceptionally sadistic if he’s nearby. One of her favorite ways of amusement is actually bullying him, what implies making him crossdress and inventing several jokes about his sexual orientation. Classic fraternal rivalry... Ken Ken is her soft spot. The only human that she doesn’t despise at all. She currently regards him as her butler and also main object of amusement. Although it makes her feel quite tense that he seems to know her perfectly...' ' Background Nungal was born from divine sorcery, burying the King of Heroes’ sperm, as if planting a seed, and sealing it with one of Humbaba’s auras. Because of this, some used to say that she was composed with ‘the spirits of untamed beasts’, what gave her the condition of ‘feral’. Her true creator’s identity is unknown. She herself says that she had many creators, and they were gods. After her father died (or rather fell asleep, as she blindly thinks), she was fooled and later buried alive by one of their subjects, so that he could take the kingdom instead of her, even stealing her identity to do so, what made humanity remember Ur-Nungal as the son and not the daughter of Gilgamesh. Nungal, however, managed to survive thanks to her familiar, the Bull of Heaven, who spent all the following centuries gathering the souls of those who would get lost in the desert to feed his master’s body. Many, many, many years later, the sarcophagus in which Nungal was trapped was unearthed by a bunch of looters, in order to steal the jewels that were inside. As a result of their actions, she sucked up their souls, retrieved her possessions and escaped with her bull. Then she started searching for her father. Apparently, she reached the Fate Family Household at some point, and decided to stay, forcing the Saber Sisters to adopt her. This, and also the fact that she seems to have gained the ability of summoning the Gate of Babylon, leads to think that she succeeded in finding her father in her way. And she incidentally stole a bit of his power for her own benefit. Stats As a homunculus, Nungal has above average magic potential at her disposal, however, she is not able to fully use it due to her lack of training in magic and magecraft. Despite this, she is capiable of being an above average master. Due to having the blood of Gilgamesh within her, she is able to access the Gate of Babylon, similar to how he does, with no trouble. Trivia *She's fully fan-made, and the only OC in the whole cast by the moment. *Ur-Nungal Of Uruk does really exist, apparently, but there’s no information about himself, besides being son and successor of Gilgamesh. In this case, it’s a female because so are Arthur, Nero, Francis Drake, Jack the Ripper, Frankenstein... *Nungal does actually have her own sword, that was the only gift her father gave to her before dying. It’s called Shamash, after the Mesopotamian sun god. It’s a supernatural sword, whose blade shines and burns like a ray of sunshine.